


【锤茶】谁在说话（车）

by mmmable



Category: call me by your name - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmable/pseuds/mmmable
Summary: 昨晚石墨上了好几次都被屏蔽了orz以后换ao3辽





	【锤茶】谁在说话（车）

洗完澡后

“你以前跟男人做过吗？”

“没有，但我跟女人做过，做过很多次。”

“所以呢，跟女人搞，怎么搞，走后门吗？”

“不不不，我的意思是，好吧，我只是想说我有性经验”

“这完全不一样Timmy。现在是我要干你，用你后面的洞。”

“...或许我们可以只用手？或者用嘴？....算了我去隔壁睡。”

“hey..我们总得尝试，我会先用手指，不不，只用手指。另外我发誓我把皮鞭都收起来了。”

“.......”

“宝贝，张嘴，舔我的手，含一会。”

“...嗯..嗯!!.......咳咳..咳咳！armie你差点戳破我的喉咙！”

“抱歉，抱歉在别的地方使错了劲。”

“.......嗯.嗯...你的手.....喂..够了不要再往里伸了.....armie!!.....啊...停下！”

“再加一根，就一根，今天先用三根手指干你，感受到了吗你后面的洞在收缩，我得让你流出水。”

“嗯...啊.. 啊啊...a..rmie..放开我！..慢一..点..啊啊...啊！armie求你..够了！..呜”

“才三分钟Timmy，你才被我手指插了三分钟，你后面流水了，不多，都被我堵在里面，多流一点，我要开始干你的前列腺了宝贝。”

“好奇怪...嗯...太奇怪了....啊啊啊....Jesus....不不...啊..停下.....我控制不了...呜..”

“宝贝你夹的再紧我也会给你操开，对是这样，屁股往外翘，我让我插得深一点儿。..........宝贝你在发抖，你要到了，你的洞在咬我，水都流出来了...”

“嗯...嗯...啊！...到了...到了...太..奇怪了...你怎么还不停下....armie?!.”

“你先习惯一下，以后你高潮了我也不会马上停下，我会像这样继续操你的洞，你会被我完全操开...”

“...............够了！”

晚安

 

.


End file.
